Quiet Please!
by Madame GiGi
Summary: NogitsuneR The nogitsune lays a trap for an unsuspecting victim.


series: Teen Wolf  
pair: NogitsunexR  
rating: T  
summary: The nogitsune lays a trap for an unsuspecting victim.

Library. 3:43 pm.

The library is quiet. Too queit. Actually, it's always quiet. The prickling mischeviousness in the air is being caused be none other than a Japanese trickster spirit, or a nogitsune, laying a trap for some students. He's just finished tightening the rope trap above the only unlocked entrance and smirked with delight. He climbs down from his ladder and and steps back to admire his handiwork. However at that very moment, a young student hurriedly enters the media center and into his incomplete trap.

His tired eyes widen and lock with yours. His heartbeat quickens and the corners of his mouth twitch. Your own eyebrows twitch and you open your mouth to speak but something fell on you.

You panicked!_ 'What is this?!'_ You struggled to pry the light net-like feeling off of you. It felt like you'd just walked into a thick spider-web.

_You hate spiders._

You began to thrash about in an effort to get the web, which you had yet to realize was just a rope net. You stepped on the front of the net and tumbled into the bookshelf. You conked your head and slid down the wall, bumping your funny bone as a bunch of books fall on your head. You sat there,absorbing the pain and not moving.

Though the nogitsune was glad to see his plan succeed, you were not the intended victim. He runs around the table to help you. He crouches to your level examines your face._ 'Woah! Hottie alert!'_ He peels the net off of your face. "Are you al-

"**What the hell is your problem?!**" You glare at him and try to attack him; but you were still half covered in rope. You stand on your knees, trying to shake the rope off, still insulting him. "I swear Stiles, you are so immature! You know you were supposed to help me with this project but you're here dicking around!"

He rises to his knees and looks into your eyes. The way he looks at you make you immediatley want to back up, but you're already against a wall. "You're actaully, really pretty. I never noticed..." He reaches up to cup your cheek.

Actually, you thought he was pretty cute too. He had this whole bad boy vibe going on now. Before he was mostly just a shrimpy dork. He leans into your neck to inhale your scent.

_It tickles_.

"Also," he continues, "you've got a really nice chest." He gives it a squeeze and with that he gets up and hastily leaves the library.

Realizing what he'd just done, you try to chase after him. You'd never taken the rope off and you fall. He's out of the library and you're finally getting up and hot on his tail.

He looks back to see you coming for him and laughs. He thinks of how sexy you look when you're angry._ 'I could get used to being chased by hot teens.'_  
He pushed through the double doors of Beacon Hills High and disappeared around the corner.

OMAKE:  
Human teenager and original nogitsune container, Stiles Stilinski and his werewolf bff, Scott McCall walk through the hallways of their high school at a rapid pace. They make a corner and bump smack into an old foe; the nogitsune.

They look confused, angry, and impatient.

"Oh man," begins the nogitsune looking at Stiles, "you don't look so hot!"

Stiles was a bit taken back and touched the side of his face. He and Scott exchanged a glance as the nogitsune shook off his jacket and draped it over Stiles' shoulders.

"I'll see ya later! Get well soon! I've got to go!" The nogitsune speed walked down the hallway and into the distance.

The boys watched him go and looked back at one another. "What was that all about," Scott mused.

Not five seconds later you burst through the double doors of the school looking for Stiles. You found him standing there with his brother. You slowed to a stop, not sure what you were feeling looking at him. Hurt? Betrayal? Were you some sort of game? A bet?

If you were, now you were pretty sure of what you were feeling- anger.

You immediately took an aggressive stance and stormed towards him.

He reflexively jerked back into the wall as you stormed up to him.

Scott looked at his best friend wondering when he pissed off someone.  
You jerked Stiles against a wall. When Scott made a move to come at you, you jumped at him, making him back off. Turning your attention back to Stiles you growled, "do **not** toy with me!" You glared deeply into his eyes.

He gulps. "O-ok..." he meekly mutters.

"Good." You knee him in the gonads. He doubles over in pain. Scott comes for you once again and also knee him in the gonads before exiting campus.

END


End file.
